


The game is on

by Nightworldlove



Series: The game is on series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Football, College Football, F/F, Friendship, Romance, The game is on series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Korrasami - Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami, requested by KYHU c: Drawing was done by KYHU, she gave me permission to use it as a 'cover' for this writing. All credits go to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game is on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyhu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyhu).



> So, KYHU requested an AU Korrasami with Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami who had a major crush on Korra for a while. Here it finally is! I’m actually quite proud, since I know Z E R O about (American/college)football, but think I still did a nice job on this one c: 
> 
> http://nightworldlove.tumblr.com/post/63747709895 The link to the playlist I used while writing ‘The game is on’.
> 
> Major thanks to my beta-reader FullMetalPrincess/crackpairingprincess for beta’ing again <3 She really is the BEST! *____*

   Korra sighed and hunched over, her forehead resting in the palm of her right hand.  She was more than two hours early, but she wanted to work out a bit, warm herself up before the game started. It’d be the sixth, they won four games and lost one; she _had_ to win this one. The entire team was counting on her; the entire _college_ was counting on her. She never understood how her teammates could handle, or actually _like_ the pressure, Korra _hated_ it. That’s why she always was the first to show up, way too early, because warming herself up when she was alone worked the best for her.

   She removed her sweater and jeans, put them in her locker and put on a freshly washed shorts and tank top over her sports bra. It was one of the best things, getting into her warm-up outfit when it just came out of the washing machine and smelled fresh and clean. Although she knew it’d be all gone when Korra would have to change into her uniform for the game, but Korra tried to not think about the game, not yet. The quarterback took a little jar from her bag and massaged the body butter onto the spots of her skin that needed it the most; her shoulders, elbows, knees and her neck. The bit that was left over she’d use for her hands.

   With another sigh the brunette stood up and left the dressing room, after putting her bag in her locker. When she came outside, she noticed that the cheerleading team was already there; probably training one last time before the game as well. Korra walked onto the running track and stretched her arms and legs to make sure her muscles were all alright, there were no stings or anything, so that was good. With a smile she inhaled the fresh and still chilly air and started running, moving her arms beside her to loosen her shoulders and elbows.

 

   “… Let’s do it again, you’re doing great, but I think we can do it even _better_! Come on _Tiger seals_!” Korra heard distantly when she came to the other side of the track, where the cheerleaders were practicing on the field.

   “Eh, Asami…” one of the girls said and pointed to something behind the cheerleader captain, who turned her head to look what there was to see. Blue eyes suddenly met hers and the cheerleader felt her cheeks burn and quickly turned her head back, facing her team of cheerleaders.

   “Come on you guys, again!” Asami said, avoiding the subject; hoping the quarterback hadn’t seen her blushing. It was bad enough already that her team seemed to know about her crush on Korra. She sighed and started her double back-flip, her team already in position to catch her.

   Korra smiled, meeting the cheerleader’s green eyes. But when the cheerleader captain turned her head again, Korra raised her eyebrows. She wondered why, she didn’t look as intimidating as she would in her football uniform. Right now her hair was in a loose ponytail, dancing on her shoulder blades. Without stopping or slowing down Korra watched the cheerleading team doing their routine, slightly fascinated by the twists and turns they could bend their bodies into. Guys catching girls with ease and throwing the girls into the air again to land on the ground again after a back flip, all in perfect synchronization. When two of them, a boy and girl, stood and faced Korra they smiled friendly and waved at the tan quarterback. Korra smiled back at them and waved, followed by a thumbs up. They both smiled at her and quickly focused on the routine again, leaving Korra running towards the part of the track where she started. Korra decided she had to run at least three laps within five minutes.

   “Come on, Korra. You can do this, make it happen!” the quarterback muttered at herself and sped up, warming her muscles enough for the real warming-up. She completely focused on her breathing, her passes and the track she was on. Five minutes, it’d be her new record.

 

   “Okay everyone! Great job, let’s have a break! Make sure you’re all back in twenty minutes!” Asami said with a big smile, she was satisfied; her teamed worked really hard and that was showing. People cheered happily and ran off, probably going to get some food since they ran into direction of the main building.

   Asami sat down on the grass with a sigh and then let herself fall back into the grass, she inhaled deeply and noticed that the grass smelled nice. It had probably been mowed last night or very early this morning for today’s game. Her thoughts wandered off to the quarterback again and a smile appeared on the cheerleader’s face as she closed her eyes. Asami had liked the star football player since she first came here, her feelings only got stronger when Asami had joined the cheerleading team and often saw Korra before matches and during trainings. Never before had she talked with Korra, for several reasons. It was the quarterback after all, the star of the football team; admired by many. Not that the girl was arrogant or anything. In fact, to Asami, she seemed to be one of the nicest people there were at their college; always being kind and polite to everyone, not really minding trends or things like that, getting pretty good grades.

   Often Asami daydreamed about the tan girl, how the tan skin would feel against her own pale skin. If the muscled arms would feel as strong around her as they looked, how those lips would taste if she kissed them…

   “Sorry, I hope I’m not disturbing you or anything, but I was wondering if it’d be okay for me to sit down with you?” Asami’s eyes flew open and met Korra’s blue ones; she gasped and sat up quickly; _too_ quickly. Black dots danced in Asami’s vision and she blinked a few times to get rid of them, a palm resting against her head. “Are you alright?”

   “Yes! I mean, sure! Sit down, wherever you want! Oh, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Asami answered, almost rambling. Asami internally groaned at herself and sighed. She couldn’t believe herself, this wasn’t anything like her.

   “Thanks!” Korra replied and sat down next to the cheerleader, who had her black hair down; hiding part of her face. “You’re Asami, right?” Korra said and drank some water from the bottle she’d taken with her. Asami blushed, again, nodding with her gaze fixed on her hands.

   “Yeah, that’d be me. And you’re Korra, the quarterback,” Asami answered and gasped at her mistake. Korra chuckled and nodded, smiling at the cheerleader.

   “So you know me.”

   “Well, I can’t imagine anyone _not_ knowing who you are…” Asami whispered and carefully peeked at Korra from behind the curtain of black waves.

   “Hmm, not sure if I agree with that. I guess people recognize me, but know me… But that’s kinda my own fault,” Korra replied and played with the cap of her bottle, closing and opening it again and again.

   “What do you mean?” Asami looked at the girl next to her, surprised.

   “Well, besides the football team I’m not on any clubs and I don’t go to every party, unlike most of my team mates.”

   “There’s nothing wrong with that, I’m not in any clubs either. They just don’t get my interest as much as cheerleading, but I’m not in on all the parties either; also because I want to keep my grades up,” the cheerleader replied.

   “Smart girl,” Korra said with a smile, winking at the girl next to her. Asami blushed and looked away, trying to think of something else to get the color away from her cheeks. “Sorry, that sounded…—“

   “It’s okay,” Asami interrupted, not wanting to give Korra the wrong idea.

   “Hey, would you maybe want to help me with warming up a bit?” Korra asked, wanting to get to know Asami better. She seemed like a really nice person, so far. Korra thought she could have pleasant conversations with the cheerleader. Not stuck up or anything at _all_ , like the last cheerleading captain.

   “S-Sure, but what could _I_ do to help?” Asami answered and watched as Korra lay down on the grass.

   “Could you grab my legs and make sure they don’t move? Then I can do some sit-ups, which wouldn’t be such a bad idea…” Korra said, realizing she hadn’t done more than just twenty sit-ups this week. Asami tried to keep her breathing and heartbeat even as she slowly nodded, then grabbed the elastic around her wrist and tied her hair into a loose knot-like ponytail on the left side of her face. The cheerleader shifted a bit until she sat on the left side of Korra’s feet and grabbed just above the tan ankles loosely. It felt like her hands were on fire, just like her cheeks and chest. “It’s okay to grab them a bit tighter, it doesn’t hurt,” Korra tried to put Asami a bit more at ease, showing a sincere smile. The skin where Asami’s hands were was tingling; the cheerleader had pleasantly warm hands. She felt the grip tightening and she placed the palms of her hands against the back of her head, then started lifting herself up by only using the muscles in her stomach and back.

   “How many?” Asami asked softly and Korra exhaled, pausing for a bit, close to the other girl’s face. She noticed that Asami had clear, green eyes. Not a vague grey-green, really green, like the first leaves in spring.

   “Eh, what do you—? Oh!” Korra figured that Asami was talking about the sit-ups. “I think fifty should do for now,” she answered and moved back again.

   “Wow, that’s a lot…” Asami mumbled, thinking about how she’d do ten sit-ups a day; although she did other things too.

   “Nah, not really. I’m supposed to do a hundred-fifty a week, but I’ve been kinda slacking this week…” Korra said when she was sitting up again. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a bit. “That was number…?”

   “Eh, six,” Asami stuttered, desperately trying to slow her heartbeat down back to normal speed. It felt as if it was beating in her throat, at a very fast rate.

   “Thanks, you’re really good at this,” Korra complimented and smiled. Why she hadn’t talked to Asami before Korra didn’t know, she should have.

   “Thank you, I try,” Asami thanked Korra and smiled, showing her teeth. Korra saw Asami smile and noticed how she automatically smiled now too, in response. The cheerleader captain was pretty, _very_ pretty.

   Asami smiled dreamily at the girl in front of her, pushing up her torso with no difficulty at all again and again. Muscled tensed and relaxed with every move, the tan skin shimmering a bit by the layer of sweat covering it. The blue eyes that’d meet hers every time Korra sat up, the smile Korra flashed at her every now and then, the little sounds the quarterback would produce… Asami wouldn’t mind sitting here like this for hours; she’d enjoy it every single minute.

 

   “Thanks for helping me, Asami.” Asami looked up, blinked a few times and realized Korra sat up and it didn’t look like she was going to continue doing sit-ups. After a few seconds, the cheerleader figured that Korra had done fifty already, she had totally lost focus.

   “Y-You’re welcome, honestly! It was a pleasure— I mean, I liked— I…” Asami stuttered, feeling embarrassed more and more. “Sorry, I’m such an idiot and—“

   “Please don’t say that again, because you’re _not_ an idiot. You’re beautiful and very sweet, as far as I got to know you right now, you seem like a fun person to hang out with,” Korra interrupted Asami, spilling out her thoughts with a comforting hand on the cheerleader’s shoulder. “I’d like to get to know you better, if you feel like it of course.”

   “I— Thank you, I’m not sure what to say…” Asami felt the skin under Korra’s hand burn and tingle; it sent shivers through her body and made her mind foggy.

   “Well, your thoughts on hanging out with me more would be nice,” Korra joked. Asami snickered and nodded, the tension getting less bit by bit.

   “I’d love that,” Asami answered and Korra grinned, happy that she’d get to spend more time with the beautiful cheerleader. Something inside Korra told her that they’d be spending a _lot_ more time together from that moment on.

 

   “Hey there, having a break?” Another cheerleader asked Korra, joining the two girls with a big grin on her face.

   “Yeah, I really needed it. Although, I’ll have to get ready in less than an hour, that’s probably when my other teammates will come,” Korra answered and the girl smiled at her.

   “We should get ready in a little while too, right Asami?” the girl asked and Asami nodded in agreement.

   “I thought you were already in your outfits?” Korra asked carefully, probably dead wrong, according to the look on the reddish-brown haired girl’s face. Korra studied Asami’s outfit and thought it could easily have been the outfit they’d wear during the game; their college’s colors: navy blue and white. Asami chuckled pleasantly and shook her head.

   “No, right now we’re all just wearing shirts and shorts. During the game we wear tops and skirts; the girls I mean, the guys wear t-shirts and shorts. I thought you’d know,” Asami explained and Korra laughed nervously, pretty embarrassed for not knowing.

   “Sorry, but the game kinda asks all of our focus and attention; so I never really had the time to look at your guys’ outfits. Sorry,” Korra apologized, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Maybe she should pay attention to the cheerleaders in the break some more in the future; they were there for _them_ after all.

   “I understand, don’t worry. That’s a good thing though, since we’ll need it to win, right?” Asami replied and winked shyly. Korra raised her eyebrows at Asami’s playful wink, but smiled then, sending back a wink. This time it was Asami who smiled, her chest feeling pleasantly warm.

   “Eh, I’ll be back in ten or fifteen minutes; bathroom,” the girl said, stood up and shot a _look_ at Asami before she walked away.

 .

   “What wa— Nevermind,” Korra mumbled, laughing it off. It was probably none of her business anyway, if Asami wanted to say anything about it she probably would tell her herself.

   “I don’t know…” Asami muttered, cheeks burning; it was probably more than obvious that she wasn’t being totally honest. She nervously played with a strand of her hair that gotten out of the loose knot-like ponytail, curling it around her finger.

   “Maybe she has to tell you something later, maybe that’s what the look meant?”

   “… I think I already know what it’s about, if my assumptions are right I’ll have to tell _her_ something,” Asami said, ending in a voice that sounded kinda annoyed. Korra couldn’t help but laugh, the sudden change in Asami’s voice and expression was rather amusing to her. “What’s so funny…?” Asami asked in reply to Korra’s laugh, confused.

   “Sorry, nothing. Or well, I mean; one second you’re being cute and play with your hair and the next you’re … _Please_ don’t take this the wrong way, but well, kinda bitchy.”

   “… I’m not bitchy!”

   “Uh oh, that’s what I was afraid of— I didn’t mean it negatively, not at all! Because I can tell you’re not bitchy, not like a lot of other girls. You’re … cutely bitchy,” Korra said, hoping she didn’t offend the cheerleader too badly. “If that even makes sense… Sorry, I’m a total dork,” she continued and sighed at herself.

   “It does, to me. I think I understand what you’re trying to say, thank you for… the compliment?” Korra noticed Asami’s tone and nodded while smiling.

   “Yeah, that certainly was a compliment! Come on, you deserve it, plus I’m just being honest and spilling my thoughts. Which I maybe shouldn’t do as much as I do…”

   “Being honest is a good thing, Korra. I’d rather have people being honest with me and it hurting sometimes, than having people lie to me to spare my feelings. Because in the end it’ll hurt much more after finding out it wasn’t the truth,” the cheerleader told Korra.

   “That’s… wise, and true,” Korra agreed, caught by Asami’s eyes. There was a look in them she couldn’t quite explain, it looked like… fear? Korra slightly cocked her head and wondered what it was. “You can be honest with me— I mean, you can tell me anything if there’s ever something you wanna talk about or just get off of your chest.” Asami tried to force a genuine smile, but failed; she wanted to be honest with Korra and tell her _everything_. But she couldn’t deny being afraid, afraid of how Korra would react. They finally talked, for the first time, and Asami was afraid it’d maybe be the last time if she told Korra about her feelings for the quarterback. Even though Asami didn’t want to admit it to herself, she was actually afraid of rejection.

   “I didn’t mean to sound pushy or anything, sorry. But _if_ you ever wanna talk, know that you’re more than welcome with me,” Korra said and gently rested her hand on Asami’s knee. The cheerleader looked Korra right in the eyes and nodded, the corners of her lips curling up a little.

   “Thanks, Korra. Same goes for you,” Asami answered in a soft voice, barely audible but honest. The cheerleader reached out her hand, which was trembling a little bit, then laid it on top of Korra’s. Korra smiled kindly at her and caused Asami to melt inside, though Korra wouldn’t know about that.

   “No, I should thank _you_ ,” Korra replied, squeezing Asami’s knee, careful to be gentle. When Asami looked at her with a frown, obviously confused, Korra chuckled. “Really! I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been this calm and relaxed right before a game…”

   “But… I didn’t do anything?”

   “You did though, maybe not much, but enough for me to not feel stressed or pressured, like I normally do before a game.”

   “Honestly?”

   “Yeah, I mean, being a quarterback is cool and all, I like it. But the whole mess around it… Not something I’d miss, at _all_. I’ve even thought about quitting, in the past. Guess I just like the sport too much, so I’ll have to swallow the whole mishmash around it.”

   “Like, the coach? Or the team?” Asami asked interested.

   “Both, but not just that. I like football, but everyone expects you to win every single game and always be in perfect shape and condition. You get shit from the coach, the team and even the audience. For me, football isn’t all about just winning, it’s about the sport. Though, the rest don’t see it that way,” Korra explained. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to tell Asami all this, normally it took her a while to feel comfortable enough with a person to tell them things like that.

   “I think I know what you mean, it’s the same with cheerleading, actually. Or at least, I think it is. We’re expected to participate in contests, regional, provincial, national and so on. If we don’t, the budget will get cut. So yeah, I think we don’t really have a choice…” Korra nodded, showing that she understood. “The contests are fun, performing and showing off all the training you’ve done all year. But the pressure, especially from the opponents, who can get quite mean sometimes, is something I wouldn’t miss either.”

   “Wow, wonder what else we’ve got in common?” Korra stated and snickered, causing Asami to laugh as well.

   “Who knows?”

   “Wanna find out?” Asami stopped laughing and her eyes widened. “Come on, aren’t you curious?” Korra continued with a wink towards the cheerleader captain.

   “If you insist, you won’t hear me protest.”

   “Cool! So, tell me what’s—“

   “Korra! You’re here already, perfect!” a voice suddenly shouted and interrupted their conversation. “We have a problem, so could you come to the dressing room with me?”

   “Now?”

   “No, yesterday. Of course today, dork!”

   “ _Hey!_ ” Korra yelled back, glaring in the guy’s direction. “I’ll be there in two minutes, okay?”

   “Yeah, whatever!” Korra sighed and shot an apologetic glance towards Asami.

   “Sorry, I guess I should get going… But it was nice talking to you, Asami,” Korra said and Asami smiled, flattered by the footballer’s words.

   “It’s alright, I understand; duty calls, right?” Korra grinned and nodded.

   “See you after the game?”

   “I hope I’ll see you during the game too, otherwise we wouldn’t have anything to cheer for,” Asami noted and Korra stuck out her tongue at her.

   “You know what I mean, and of course I’ll be there during the game. This time I’ll try to look in your direction a few times, okay? To make sure I _do_ see the _real_ outfits this time.”

   “Already looking forward to it.”

   “You better,” Korra said with a wink, squeezed Asami’s knee lightly again and then stood up. Asami smiled with a blush on her cheeks and watched Korra run into the direction of the dressing rooms of the football team. The cheerleader couldn’t help but stare at Korra’s buttocks for a moment, causing the color on her cheeks to darken even more.

 

   “What is it?” Korra asked and threw the water bottle in her bag, after taking it out of her locker. She’d take a quick shower before putting on her football outfit, Korra decided.

   “Nah, nothing much. Just that the coach will be later, he’ll be in time though.”

   “… Wait, _what?!_ You called me here for just _that?_ Seriously dude?” Korra said, gritting her teeth. “Since when is something like _that_ so urgent that you need me an hour before the game?”

   “Geez, calm down Korra. It’s _your_ job to take over when the coach isn’t here, you know that. Chill man, it’ll be fine.”

   “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” The quarterback grabbed one of the two clean towels from her bag, along with clean underwear and the outfit’s shorts and shirt. She left the bulky protective padding sitting beside the bag. It could wait until she needed it.

   “By the way, who was that hot chick you were talking to?” her teammate said, wiggling his eyebrows.

   “Don’t even _think_ about it, Hanok,” Korra warned him, not liking his expression nor the sound of his voice. He was pretty much the ladies-man of their team, going through several girlfriends a month; if they even were girlfriends.

   “Wait, what do you—?  Oh, no Korra, I think you got me wrong. I wasn’t talking about _me…_ ” Hanok explained, a smug grin plastered on his face. Korra’s glare disappeared and was replaced by surprise; her mind seemed to need a few moments to process.

   “But then who _were_ you referring to—?” Suddenly it clicked, she understood what Hanok meant. She snickered nervously and wove the comment away. “Oh Hanok, _very_ funny.”

   “I’m not joking here, Korra. I’m actually being serious for a change, shocking; I know.” Korra felt Hanok’s hand firmly pat her shoulder, the smug look still on his face. “I’d say; _Go for it._ ” Hanok turned around and walked out, leaving Korra alone in the dressing room; towel and clean underwear still in her hands. “That also counts for that shower you were going to take!” she heard Hanok shout from far away. Korra shook her head, trying to clear it, then stripped down until she was only dressed in her underwear.

   “Right, shower…” she mumbled to herself, then fast-walked to the shower-space around the six foot high brick wall that separated it from the dressing room. Korra laid her clean underwear, outfit and towel on top of the brick wall and pushed the button on the wall to get the water running. The quarterback wasn’t really paying attention and flinched when the water touched her skin, she shrieked and stepped away from the water; it was freezing cold. “Shit, stupid showers…”

   The shower allowed her to think, mainly about Hanok’s comment. Korra was surprised by it at first, but somehow it still didn’t leave her thoughts. She’d never really been with anyone, officially, just because she’d never liked anyone that way before. Asami was beautiful; there was no denying that, she seemed like a sweet and kind person too. Would Hanok know more than Korra herself?

   “Nah, Hanok’s just trying to get me,” Korra muttered to herself and quickly finished her shower, dried herself off and got dressed.

 

   When she walked around the wall, into the dressing room, she saw the rest of the girls from the team had arrived now too.

   “Korra!” they all cheered and Korra chuckled.

   “Hi girls, ready for the game?”

   “Absolutely! Let’s kick some ass!” Korra chuckled again and high-fived the others, she saw that everyone was pretty much ready. They all only needed to put on their jerseys over their pads and their helmets and they’d be good to go, except for Korra who also still had to put on her cleats. “But where’s the coach?”

   “Oh, right! He’d be here, later, ‘till then you’ve got to do it with me,” Korra replied while tying her shoes and stuffing her bag back into her locker.

   “Oh, we don’t mind…” Viya said, the girl that was flirty with _everyone_. Korra laughingly rolled her eyes and gestured the girls to walk with her.

   “Hey guys, you ready?” Korra shouted, before entering the men’s dressing room.

   “ _YEAH!_ ” they all shouted and the girls snickered, the boys were always a bit more enthusiastic, in their own way. The girls all walked in and they all sat down on the benches that were in the center of the room, except for Korra, who stood in front of the team now.

   “Okay, so I’m sure the coach will be here any minute, but I think we all know what he’d say.”

   “We know, but you always say it so much better!”

   “Yeah! Give us a pep talk, Korra! You’re a pro in those!”

   “I agree! Pep talk!” And then the whole team was cheering “ _PEP TALK!_ ” in sync.

   “Okay, okay!” Korra said with a chuckle, feeling flattered by the way the team seemed to think about her. “This game, of course we’re going to win!” Korra started, causing the whole team to roar in enthusiasm. “But we must not forget that we’re a _team_ , nobody’s alone on the field and I don’t want any of you try to play the game on their own. Pass, look for people who are free and make sure the ball moves and doesn’t stay on one spot or with one person the whole time, okay? Show them that we _know_ that football is a team sport, that we understand the _true meaning_ of being a team!” This time the team cheered and roared _so_ loudly that it was almost deafening.

   “I couldn’t have said it better, Korra. That was quite a speech, the team is lucky to have you as the quarterback,” the coach said, walked in without anyone having noticed.

   “Korra! Korra! Korra!” Suddenly Korra was picked up from the floor and held by the hands of her teammates, they lifted her up in the air several times before putting her back onto her own feet. It was nice of them, but it always made Korra feel nervous, plus she still wasn’t sure how to respond to things like that.

   “Guys, it’s not me you should be cheering for… Without the coach nobody would’ve been able to be here right now,” Korra said, avoiding the eyes that were all on her.

   “Okay, then go get your helmets and get onto the field; show them what the _Tiger Seals_ are _really_ about!” the coach encouraged and everyone did as told. Korra quickly took the elastic from her wrist and started to braid her hair tightly, so it wouldn’t be in the way during the game. “Really Korra, that was one hell of a pep talk. It’s nice to see people being so passionate, like you. Just know that even if the team doesn’t win, it’s not your fault, okay?”

   “Thanks coach, I’ll try to keep it in mind,” Korra replied as she wrapped the elastic around her hair at the bottom of the braid. She firmly nodded at her coach; he nodded back and patted her on the shoulder. Korra walked out, onto the field, knowing the coach was right behind her. The rest of the team was already on the field, waiting for them, with the tribunes full of enthusiastic supporters; rooting for _them_.

 

   Asami caught the football team running up the field, from the corner of her eyes, automatically she scanned the group for Korra but came to the conclusion that she wasn’t with them. But before she could wonder if something bad could’ve happened, she saw Korra run up the field too, followed by their coach. A smile appeared on her face and she waved, trying to keep it nonchalant. Korra seemed to notice, because the quarterback raised her hand in a sort of wave with only her index and middle finger. But what made Asami smile even wider was the wink Korra shot at her, it even caused Asami to giggle, even though it was not very loudly.

   “What’s with Asa—“

   “Shh, just look.”

   “ _Oh._ ” Asami heard the two, but her focus was too distracted  to respond to the other cheerleaders. She watched Korra joining the team and join into the circle they formed on the field; probably going through tactics and all. Asami decided to stretch her legs for another bit; she bent over until her head almost touched her knees. When she lifted up her head and torso again, the cheerleader noticed that the football team wasn’t in their circle anymore. Asami also noticed that Korra was looking at her, with an expression that made her heart flutter.

   “Hi,” Korra mouthed, facing Asami. There was quite a distance between them, but Korra knew Asami would see; or actually she just hoped it. “Nice outfit, indeed,” she mouthed then, looking up and down and back up Asami’s body. Korra gestured with her index finger towards herself and then back to Asami, hoping that the cheerleader would understand.

   “You too,” Asami mouthed back and gave Korra a thumbs up, to wish her good luck.

   “Thanks, see you after the game!” Asami’s eyes widened for a second, but then she smiled brightly. Asami didn’t think Korra had meant it earlier, about meeting up after the game; but now Korra confirmed it again, Asami could barely contain her excitement.

   “So, when’s the first date?” Asami turned around and frowned at Li-dha, the cheerleader who had joined her and Korra earlier, before the game.

   “There _is_ no date, Li-dha. And by the way, what was that earlier?” Asami snapped, slightly annoyed.

   “Asami, chill. It’s okay, nobody will hear anything from me if you want it that way. But I can’t help it that it’s so obvious…”

   “Obvious? _What_ would be so obvious?”

   “Eh, your major crush on Korr—“

   “Wait, what? No, I mean, I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about!” Asami hissed, placing her hands on her hips. Li-dha looked Asami straight in the eye, pretty skeptical.

   “ _Right._ Asami, listen, you can trust me okay? I just think it’s cute and you should go for it,” Li-dha told Asami in a soft voice, careful not to let others hear it.

   “You… You think?” Li-dha nodded, grinning, she placed a hand between Asami’s shoulder blades.

   “Certainly, haven’t you noticed how _she_ looked at _you_ just now, and earlier?” Asami turned her face sideways, meeting Li-dha’s dark brown eyes.

   “Li-dha, she just looked at me, like any person does. Nothing specia—“

   “And _that’s_ , dear Asami, where you’re wrong.” They didn’t get the chance to discuss about it anymore, the bell rang; announcing the game was about to start.

   “Okay everyone, in position! Let’s go cheer for the _Tiger seals_ and make them win!” Asami said after she regained her focus. The game was _on_.

 

   “Well, they sure look good,” Li-dha said as she stood next to Asami again, a grin on her face from ear to ear.

   “She sure does— I mean—“

   “It’s okay, say no more. But you’re right, she sure has a nice booty,” Li-dha said, snickering.

   “ _Hey!_ ” Asami hissed. Was that jealousy she just felt?

   “Don’t worry,” Li-dha reassured, placing her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “She’s _all_ _yours_.” Asami smiled shyly with a blush on her cheeks. “Trust me, Asami. Mark my words.” Asami stared at the cheerleader who walked towards some of the others who were sitting on the bench.

 

   The cheerleaders burst out in another cheer when the _Tiger Seals_ scored again, just before the buzzer went off; announcing the break of fifteen minutes. The score right now was twenty four-twenty four, not too bad. Asami smiled brightly, feeling excited.

   “Team, you were awesome! But Bolin and Zyke, you two should pass over a bit more, okay?”Korra shouted after pulling out her mouth guard, excited from the adrenaline.

   “Sure thing Korra, but I’m gonna freshen up and get some water first!” Bolin answered and followed the rest of the team to the dressing rooms. Except for Hanok, who followed Korra towards the cheerleading team, but Korra didn’t notice until she almost reached the cheerleaders and heard her teammate behind her.

   “Hanok…?” Korra hissed and Hanok winked at her, hinting.

   “Don’t worry, quarterback. The lovely one is _all yours,_ I’m going for another one.”

   “Whatever Hanok, just don’t play tricks.”

   “Sure, Korra.”

   Asami smiled when she saw Korra coming into her direction, feeling Li-dha’s eyes burning on her back. She tried to ignore it, remembering what Li-dha said at the beginning of the game. Asami smiled mentally as the words of Li-dha came up again, maybe she was right. Asami would try to shove away the insecurities and just go for it, what was there to lose?

   “Looking good,” Asami said when Korra was only two feet away from her.

   “Wait, the game or… me?”

   “Hmm, both?”

   “Same goes for you,” Korra replied with a wink, holding her helmet under her arm. For a moment she thought she saw Asami blush, but it could also been from cheering all the time. “You guys looked really good, by the way.”

   “Thanks, so did you guys! Think we’ll be celebrating after the game?” She saw Korra’s expression and chuckled. “I mean, think you’ll be able to win?”

   “Oh, of course! Why, are you having doubts?”

   “Nah, not really. Should I?”

   “I’ll make sure you won’t need to,” Korra said in a playful whisper, causing Asami’s skin and stomach to tingle. “I won’t disappoint you,” the quarterback continued. Asami’s heart fluttered and gave her a little more courage, making it enough for her to do something she normally probably wouldn’t.

   “Hmm, you won’t disappoint me?” Korra shook her head, grinning. She felt this odd sensation she couldn’t quite describe. “Well, I think I’ll be the judge of that…”

   “Should I worry…?” Korra asked, touching Asami’s arm with hers. Asami sucked in a breath, feeling the skin where Korra touched her glow and tingle. Korra looked at her arm, which was touching Asami’s, the skin there seemed to tingle…?

   “N-no, I think I won’t be too hard on you…” Asami answered, trying to keep the playful tone in her voice stable. “We’ll see, after the game.”

   “Hmm, I like that idea. I’m certainly gonna buy you a drink after, how does that sound?”

   “Perfect,” Asami answered, winking shyly at the quarterback.

   “Then we’ve got a dat— A deal, I mean,” Korra said, surprised by the fact she was about to say ‘ _date_ ’ instead of ‘deal’, did that mean…? Would Hanok have been right after all?

   “I’ll be waiting, I already look forward to it,” Asami replied, filled with warmth all over her body. She was convinced Korra had almost said ‘ _date_ ’, or maybe her head was just playing games with her…

 

   “ _Tiger seals_ , we’re almost about to start again, please gather on the field!” A voice called through the speakers and Korra looked up. She sighed and looked back at Asami, apologetically.

   “Go get ‘em, _Tiger Seal_ ,” Asami whispered and winked, giving Korra a little push towards the field. Korra made a sound that was in between a giggle and a chuckle, nodded at Asami and then ran up to the team that was already waiting for her.

   “Okay, listen up. You all did pretty good, we’re strong and have a good chance of winning if we keep it up like this. But Bolin and Zyke, you really have to work on passing the ball more, both of you. Viya, you just stay in position like we agreed on and keep your head in the game. Hanok, you could work together with Korra a bit more, you know that it’s one of our strengths; make sure to use it wisely.”

   “Yes coach!” the entire team blasted in enthusiasm and went to their position, seeing the other team did the same a few seconds later.

   “Make us proud!” their coach called after them, and Korra just grinned.

   “Oh, I sure will…” she murmured to herself, fastening her helmet and gritted her teeth over the bite guard. Ready to play again, doing what she loved to do and win this match.

 

   “Zyke, _pass! Pass_ to Bolin! _ZYKE!_ ” the coach yelled, Korra looked over her shoulder and was relieved to see Zyke obey and get ready to indeed pass the ball over to Bolin. It would be easy, Bolin would catch, pass over to Korra; she’d pass it to Hanok and they’d score again. She saw Zyke’s arm arch backwards and throw the ball towards Bolin, but Korra saw that Bolin wasn’t going to catch it; he missed it. The ball was still flying through the air at high speed, towards Korra.

   “I’ve got it!” she yelled, turned and sprinted towards the spot she’d be able to intercept the ball and still pass it over to Hanok. But then Korra saw the ball was going into the direction of the sideline, where Asami was standing; her back towards Korra. “Shit!” Korra hissed, knowing she would or not just be in time to save Asami from the ball. She ran harder than before and hoped it would work, but when she jumped to catch the ball she slipped. Why wasn’t clear, but she did and knocked over Asami. Spitting out the mouth guard, Korra called out for Asami, but it was too late.

   “I’m _so_ sorry, I thought I’d make it in time, but something made me slip and— Oh gosh, Asami! Are you okay?!” Korra spoke in worried and apologetic voice. Asami was probably hurt and it did more to Korra than she’d expected, more than she probably should…

   “Korra! Ow, yeah, I’m okay. Just… A little shaken, I guess… What about _you_?! Can you still play?”

   “Of course I can still play, why?”

   “Your ankle… It doesn’t look—“ Asami started, carefully lifting Korra up and remove her legs from under the quarterback. She stood up and held out a hand to help Korra up, who gratefully took the hand and smiled at Asami. Korra gritted her teeth as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle, but ignored it. It would be something to worry about _after_ the game, when she’d get Asami a drink… The thought made her smile wider and Korra saw the worry in the cheerleader’s expression fade a little.

   “I’m alright, don’t worry. But are you really okay? You look… flushed…” Korra stumbled, noticing Asami’s cheeks that were burning a deep red. The odd sensation of earlier returned, but this time it was more intense…

   “Korra, honestly; I’m fine. You have a game to win, remember? Go!” Asami reassured and winked at Korra, still feeling the quarterback’s body on hers; the body heat radiating from it onto her own… It only intensified her feelings for the girl more, her heart beating in her throat, her breathing faster than after training.

   “Right! I’m gonna make you proud, ‘Sami. I’ll make sure we have a reason to celebrate, after the game,” Korra promised, feeling her heart speed up and smile spread across her face. She ran back onto the field, ignoring the pain in her ankle and just thinking about making Asami proud. There was something about the girl that made her want to perform even _better_ than normally, win more badly than before.

   “I’m so sorry Korra! Are you alright?” Bolin asked, apologetic expression spread all over his face.

   “It’s alright Bo, just try to keep focused, okay?” Korra replied and Bolin firmly nodded, determined to make sure he’d catch the next time for sure.

 .

   “Hanok, catch!” Korra yelled as she threw the ball into her teammate’s direction, he easily caught the ball and ran with it as fast as he could.

  “And the _Tiger Seals_ score _again!_ ” the voice blasted through the speakers and the audience went nuts. “And that’s the buzzer, meaning that the match is over and… _The Tiger Seals have won!_ It was quite a game, folks, but they did it!” The roar of applause, cheering and yelling only got louder, making Korra feel like some kind of hero.

   “We did it, guys! _We did it!_ ” Korra yelled and ran towards her teammates; they met in the middle of the field as they bumped into each other excitedly.

   “You sure did, team! I’m proud, you played really good. Especially you, Korra, with that ankle,” the coach complimented and Korra looked at the coach in surprise.

   “But how—?”

   “Korra, I’m your coach. That’s how, so make sure you get showered and get it bandaged. That counts for everyone, team! Go grab a shower and we’ll go to the canteen to celebrate after that!”

   “Yes coach!” Everyone cheered and ran towards the dressing rooms, just before Korra went in, Bolin stopped her.

   “Hey Bolin, what is it?” Korra asked kindly, smiling.

   “Korra, I want to apologize about earlier—“

   “Oh, don’t worry Bo. I’m _really_ alright, okay? Don’t worry, things like that happen,” Korra interrupted her teammate and threw her arm around his neck, keeping his head in a lock.

   “Thanks Korra, ow—!”

   “Pff, I wasn’t even trying, Bolin,” Korra laughed and released Bolin, allowing him to breathe normally again.

   “You know I’m a sensitive guy!” he protested with a pout, Korra just stuck out her tongue at him and they laughed. “But serious business, the coach forgot, but he asked me to tell you; after you’re done you should wait at the dressing room, he had something to say…” Bolin said and Korra raised an eyebrow.

   “Er, okay….? Sure, I guess?” Korra replied, not sure what the coach wanted to talk about with her, without the others around.

   “Trust me, nothing to worry about,” Bolin said with a wink and ran inside, leaving a confused Korra behind. There’d been something about that wink, but the quarterback couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Then she just shrugged and got in now too, in desperate need for a nice shower.

 .

      “Korra, we’re going to the canteen, is that okay?”

   “Yeah, sure girls, go! I’ll be there in half an hour I think,” Korra answered the girls who were already done and ready to leave the dressing room.

   “Okay, see you there!”

   “Save some for me!” Korra shouted, but the door already shut, so they probably hadn’t heard it. For another ten minutes the quarterback stood in the shower space, letting the warm water fall down on her body, soaking her hair that now fell over her shoulders and back. Her brown hair looked ink black right now, just like Asami’s…

   Korra sighed and stepped from under the shower, grabbing her towel and slowly drying herself off. Her ankle hurt, but it was bearable, nothing too bad. When Korra had put on her clean underwear she walked towards her locker and took a clean outfit from her sports bag; her favorite pair of jeans, a tank top and her football hoodie. Carefully, the quarterback put on the jeans and then, after fastening her bra, she put on her tank top and one of her sneakers. The other foot had to wait for a little while, since she still had to bandage it. Before that, she grabbed her bag, took out a roll of bandage that was always in there ‘just in case’, then threw all her stuff in there.

 

   “Need some help with that?” Korra heard, softly. Her head jerked up and her eyes met Asami’s green ones, automatically a smile appeared on the quarterback’s face.

   “Asami!” Korra responded, excitedly. Then she cleared her throat, trying to sound laid-back. “I mean; hey ‘Sami.”

   “Well, it’s nice to hear that you appreciate my company,” Asami said with a light giggle, it rang with the sound of wind chimes to Korra. Light, calm and pleasant. “Here, let me handle that,” the cheerleader said and took the bandage from Korra, rolling up the bottom of Korra’s jeans leg. Korra was pleasantly surprised by the gentleness of Asami’s touch, being careful not to hurt Korra. The only time the football player winced, was when Asami had to hold the foot a little more firmly to make sure the bandage would be around the ankle correctly.

   “Thanks, I wasn’t aware of the fact that you know how to put on a bandage. No offence! But not many people know how to correctly put one on.” Korra complimented, grateful that Asami helped her. Secretly, Korra enjoyed how Asami’s hands were touching her foot almost the whole time, but always very gentle and lightly. It made the skin underneath the tips of Asami’s fingers tingle and feel warm, in a pleasant way.

   “What, you think I’ve never sprained an ankle or twisted my knee or elbow? I’ve even almost broken my arm once, was really lucky,” Asami explained, loving the fact she felt the warm tan skin underneath her hands. The skin was just as soft as she’d imagined, Asami wanted to slow down on bandaging so she’d have an excuse to touch Korra’s skin more… Asami’s head jerked up and she shook her head, this was _not_ the moment to think about that.

   “Whoa, seriously? I thought football was dangerous…”

   “I guess it is. But so is cheerleading, especially when someone else catches you the wrong way, but I guess that just happens.”

   “But, Asami, you really aren’t hurt?” Korra asked carefully, worried. Asami looked up and straight into her eyes.

   “Korra, I already told you; there’s _nothing_ for you to worry about, because I’m _fine_.”

  “I just wanted to—“

   “I know, Korra. And that’s really sweet,” Asami said as she stood up, having finished bandaging Korra’s ankle. The cheerleader took Korra’s hoodie and held it in her arms, sitting down where the hoodie was lying a second ago on the wooden bench. “But I’m—“

   Korra had no idea what came over her, but she felt her body move on its own, having no control over it. Her index finger and thumb gently took Asami’s chin, turned the cheerleader’s face towards hers and leaned in; until her lips met Asami’s. The room was silent, except for their breathing. Korra felt her heart race in her ribcage, going at a speed that almost scared her. Her entire body tingled and glowed, she felt as if she was going to faint, but not. It was all very strange, unfamiliar, but pleasant.

   Asami felt Korra’s lips on hers and froze, not sure if this was just another dream or this was actually really happening. She didn’t dare to pull back, in fear that she’d wake up and it’d all be gone. Her heart was beating fast and felt as if located in her throat instead of her chest, the little flame that’d been there for so long burst out into an inferno, setting her on fire. But it didn’t hurt, not at all. It made her feel amazingly good, happy, excited… Almost too good to be true.

 

   “I… I’m so-sorry, I don’t know w-what came over m-me—“ Korra stuttered in a whisper, feeling her cheeks burn and knew they’d be a deep red shade by now. The quarterback was pretty shocked at herself for doing that, for _kissing_ Asami. It came out of nowhere, which was probably the most confusing about this all. Korra peered through her eyelashes at the cheerleader who was sitting _very_ still, looking pretty shocked as well. “Shit, what have I done—?!” Korra hissed at herself, but got interrupted.

   Asami took Korra’s face between her hands, gently, and pressed her lips back onto Korra’s; feeling her lips tingle, her stomach tickle and her heart ache. It made her heart jump when she noticed that the girl she’d had a crush on for so long answered her kiss, shyly at first, but then she felt Korra relax and lean in more.

 

   “You have no idea how long I’ve been hoping for that to happen…” Asami breathed, looking into Korra’s eyes; face still cupped in her pale hands.

   “Seriously…?” Korra asked, flattered. Did Asami mean…? Korra never noticed, now feeling pretty oblivious. Was she _that_ blind? Asami nodded, smiling shyly.

   “Yeah, since I first came here I thought you were… Well, beautiful and you just had this— There just was something about you and I—“

   “That’s the sweetest and cutest thing anyone ever said to me,” Korra interrupted Asami and pressed her lips on Asami’s again for a moment. “Thank you, ‘Sami… And sorry for never noticing,” she continued, nervously looking away.

   “Guess I was just good at hiding it, so there’s nothing for you to apologize about it. And I should thank _you_ ,” Asami replied, grabbing Korra’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

   “Wait, the coach wanted to talk to me, maybe I should—“

   “Korra, it wasn’t the coach that wanted to see you.”

   “But Bolin said that—“

   “I know what he said, because I asked him to,” Asami explained in a playful tone and Korra’s jaw dropped.

   “So…? Oh, you’re _so_ sneaky,” Korra said with a chuckle and carefully put on her other shoe now as well, tying her shoelaces loosely. Luckily they were very comfortable sneakers, so her foot probably wouldn’t hurt too much. When she did that, Korra took the hoodie that was on Asami’s lap and put it on. Korra took her hair comb to run it through her hair once more before putting it in the bag; it was the last thing that had to go in it.

   “Y-you want me to do that? Comb your hair, I mean,” Asami asked, blushing slightly. Korra smiled and nodded slowly.

   “That’d be nice, I love it when people play with my hair,” she replied and turned her back towards Asami after handing the cheerleader her hair comb.

   “Oh, is that so? Good thing to know…” Asami murmured, more to herself than Korra. She carefully ran the comb through the brown locks, making sure she wouldn’t pull too hard if the comb would go through tangles. Korra thought she heard Asami mumble something, but decided not to respond and just enjoy the feeling of Asami’s fingers on her shoulder blades and back while combing her hair. Her eyes closed automatically and her head leaned backwards a bit more, making it easier for Asami.

 

   “There, all done,” Asami whispered close to Korra’s ear, causing the quarterback to bounce up a little from being pulled from her daze all of a sudden.

   “Thanks, Asami. Guess I owe you _two_ drinks now,” Korra said, grinning. Asami snickered and shrugged.

   “I’m not going to object, but I will give you something back in return.”

   “Like what?”

   “Hmm, let me get back to you about that, later,” Asami answered with a shy, but playful wink. Korra shook her head with a chuckle and stood up, wondering what Asami had in mind. She reached out her hand and pulled Asami up when she took Korra’s hand, the football player grabbed her bag, zipped it shut and threw it over her shoulder.

   “Let’s go celebrate,” Korra said excitedly and held open the door for Asami, who smiled gratefully at Korra. They walked towards the canteen together, talking about themselves in order to get to know each other better. Asami couldn’t stop smiling, she was happy. She collected al her courage and took Korra’s hand in hers, still a little hesitant, not wanting to go too fast with things. But then Korra took her hand first, intertwining their fingers; Asami looked up and saw Korra smile her beautiful bright smile, making it impossible for Asami not to do the same.

 

  Korra wasn’t sure what it meant, but when she felt Asami’s hand coming closer to hers, she took Asami’s hand in hers, shyly. This was all pretty new for her; especially the feelings inside her chest and stomach that she’d never experienced before. The quarterback decided to just let it all happen and see where things would lead to, but she was very certain that she liked Asami. Korra knew she’d fall in love with this girl, because the feelings were already there. The football game wasn’t the only thing she won today, for her there was another reason to celebrate; she looked at Asami next to her with a wide, bright smile. She couldn’t wait for the next game to come, because she’d make sure to win that one too; although it wouldn’t have anything to do with football…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated! 'The game goes on' is the second part in this series, you could read that one if you liked this c:


End file.
